<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the things iwaizumi (doesn’t) hate about argentina by iwarawr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927401">the things iwaizumi (doesn’t) hate about argentina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwarawr/pseuds/iwarawr'>iwarawr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, They love each other, he just misses oikawa, iwa doesn’t actually hate argentina, oikawa plays for argentina, partially edited :p, tw light alcohol mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwarawr/pseuds/iwarawr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>since the moment he arrived to argentina, iwaizumi hajime already hated something about it. </p><p>hate is a big word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the things iwaizumi (doesn’t) hate about argentina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys!!</p><p>if you’re here i already love u. </p><p>i just want to say that i’m argentinian myself! so everything mentioned in this story are based of personal experience. i wanted to show the good and ugly sides of my living experience. </p><p>i need to say, english it’s not my first language, so it can have mistakes, i’m sorry in advance. </p><p>enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>iwaizumi couldn’t believe the things he agreed to do, for the only purpose of seeing his boyfriend.</p><p>but there he was. trying really hard to find the exit at ezeiza’s international airport.</p><p>it was extremely exhausting working on not be in a bad mood (considering that oikawa was still waiting for him somewhere). iwaizumi searched everywhere for indications, and he surprisingly managed to get to the immigration zone. </p><p>the line was long, but talking to the woman behind the desk was quite easy. she didn’t look at him much but wished him a nice stay. </p><p>hajime wasn’t going to lie, he needed to find oikawa as soon as possible. </p><p>he headed to the final metal detector, and, like someone was cursing him, the detector made a small sound, and the woman in front of him made him pass for a more specific scanner.</p><p>as he got closer to the machine and the man next to it, iwa started regretting ever having a boyfriend in the first place. </p><p>“dale pibe, deja todo en la cinta y pasa” the man said, sitting in his chair, not even looking at him.</p><p>in that specific moment, iwaizumi’s death wish would be being fluent in spanish. </p><p>iwizumi hated argentina’s biggest airport</p><p>☆</p><p>meeting with oikawa again was happy and magical, even tho, in all the car ride to oikawa’s apartment there was a third wheel.</p><p>nicolas, the short brunette guy, libero in oikawa’s team was pretty cool. at least he was nice enough to agree to use his car to take the two boyfriends to oikawa’s apartment. </p><p>after two long hours of oikawa clinging on iwaizumi while having a conversation with nicolas, they finally arrived to oikawa’s apartment. </p><p>iwa got out of the car, and he almost died in that exact moment. </p><p>the avenue’s loud car noises hitted him like a volleyball directly to the face. </p><p>all this loudness got even worst when, while saying goodbye to nicolas, the argentinian simply screamed (at least it was screaming in iwaizumi’s book) in the middle of the street. “it was nice meeting you iwa chan! toto please bring him with you anytime!” </p><p>oikawa agreed and headed inside.</p><p>“why does he call me iwa-chan? it doesn’t make sense” hajime asked in the moment oikawa left the door to close, “i thought they only used first names.” </p><p>his beautifully annoying boyfriend let out a soft giggle “oops” he continued “they might just think iwa-chan it’s your actual name”  </p><p>oikawa winked. iwaizumi blinked. </p><p>iwaizumi hated how loud argentinians were </p><p>☆</p><p>both japanese guys seated in a medium sized table close to oikawa’s apartment. </p><p>“iwa-chan~ i’m so exited to see you try all the things here” oikawa said. he looked quite adorable. iwa wouldn’t admit it. </p><p>“well, you’re the expert, tell me what i should order” he responded.</p><p>“here you have the milanesas” oikawa showed iwaizumi the menu while pointing each thing. “it’s everyone’a favourite here, it’s basically meat surrounded by bread crumbs, but! if you put ham and cheese on it... you meet god” oikawa clearly exaggerated, making hajime laugh. </p><p>“then, you have empanadas, my personal favourites? ham and cheese or cow meat ones” he continued “another good take it’s just eating asado” </p><p>“what it has?” iwaizumi asked.</p><p>“its roasted meat, delicious tho” tooru responded. </p><p>iwaizumi hated how everything seamed to have some kind of meat in it. </p><p>☆</p><p>iwaizumi and oikawa were invited to a welcome type casual reunion by other of tooru’s team mates. </p><p>that’s how he had another opportunity of being in a car with oikawa and nicolas. </p><p>it took only 15 minutes for them to arrive at some “gonzalo’s” house. it looked like nothing special, but there was something in it that was still foreigner to iwa.</p><p>he wasn’t able to get fully trough the door when he already had a pair of arms around him, kinda like a quick friendly hug </p><p>“iwa-chan!” a very tall man he didn’t know said. “toto told us so much about you! we were really exited to meet you in person” there was that nick name again, iwa-chan? toto? “eu, oikawa, he doesn’t look as scary as you told us he would be” the argentinian finalised while looking at tooru. </p><p>iwaizumi hated how close to each other argentinians always wanted to be. </p><p>☆</p><p>everything continued pretty normal. but iwaizumi was already convinced that he wasn’t at a calm reunion, he was at a party. </p><p>well, not exactly, but the music was really loud and obnoxious. </p><p>iwaizumi didn’t like it at all. but his boyfriend seemed to be having the time of his life singing with some of his team mates and their girlfriends. </p><p>hajime started looking trough the playlist. oikawa’s playlist. </p><p>cuidad mágica by tan biónica </p><p>envidia by las culisueltas </p><p>fresa by tini </p><p>música ligera by soda stereo </p><p>ya lo sabía by miranda </p><p>every song looked worst than the last one. </p><p>his hateful scrolling was suddenly interrupted by three tall (and he means tall) guys who looked overly friendly. </p><p>hajime noticed they had an extra drink on their hands. </p><p>“you’re iwa right?” he nodded. “welcome to our home land! here, take this drink.” the man handed iwaizumi a really dark liquid, all of it holded in a half of a coca cola’s big plastic bottle. it looked like a clean cut. </p><p>“fernet” one of them said. “be careful while tasting it, it’s not for everyone” </p><p>really insecure of what was he doing, iwaizumi tried that black beverage for the first time.</p><p>the taste was so disgusting hajime almost fainted. </p><p>the third guy, who he identified as manuel, clearly read trough his expression, and, while he loudly laughed, commented; “ay dios mio, this guys can’t take anything, oikawa and dmytro were the same” </p><p>iwaizumi hated argentinian music, but he hated more that alcoholic drink he only had one sip of. </p><p>☆</p><p>the night wasn’t terrible. the real deal is that he had to go back to oikawa’s apartment. the problem? they needed to take the public transport, and iwa was in a city he knew nothing about with his bratty boyfriend who was not specially good at keeping up with direction. </p><p>he felt fucked. </p><p>“you guys need to take the bus number 59 at virrey olaguer, and then stop at luis maría campos and gorostiaga. you guys will still have to walk like 6 blocks but it’s not much for two athletes like you two, eh?” leandro’s directions were pretty clear, but he didn’t trust “oikawa’s instincts” </p><p> </p><p>they were doing good. the two of them were waiting right where they where told, but iwaizumi remembered an important thing. </p><p>“how are we going to pay for the ride?” iwa asked.</p><p>he clearly saw oikawa get a little paler. “oh”</p><p>“oh? what do you mean ‘oh’?” he asked again. </p><p>oikawa responded without looking at him in the eyes. and somehow amused by the situation responded; “we will need a blue card called sube, but...” he paused “i might have forgotten it at home, sorry iwa-chan~” </p><p>hajime controlled himself from screaming at his boyfriend in that exact moment, only because he saw the bus approaching the station and he only could say one useful thing; </p><p>“you’re the one begging at the driver” </p><p>“but iwa~!” hajime ignored him. </p><p>iwaizumi couldn’t fully hate argentina’s public transport, because this time was oikawa’s fault. </p><p>☆</p><p>both boyfriends slept for a good amount of hours. iwaizumi was the first one to wake up, but he didn’t last long without dragging oikawa with him, waking the other with small and sweet mouth kisses. </p><p>“oh iwa-chan i see you’re really clingy this morning, huh.” tooru said.</p><p>“shut up or this will be the last kiss for today” iwaizumi responded, not actually meaning it, but receiving a giggle and a tight hug from the man he loved. </p><p>the two of them started making breakfast in the kitchen. oikawa slept without his t shirt and was really concentrated in making two coffee cups while listening to an am radio station.</p><p>‘radio 10, siempre noticias’ iwaizumi was able to actually understand. </p><p>“i didn’t know you listened to such a ‘old people’s’ radio, oikawa” hajime softly said. </p><p>the light brunette giggled again. “not exactly a fan, it helps me learn to pronounce words in spanish and, this country is crazy, iwa-chan, it makes me want to listen to everything that it’s happening. </p><p>iwaizumi smiled. </p><p>maybe he didn’t hate everything about argentina. the coffee and the radio seemed pretty fine. </p><p>☆</p><p>“i want to move here with you.” </p><p>it had already passed a week since iwaizumi hajime arrived for the first time to argentina. </p><p>and he hated some things about it. the first example, oikawa. </p><p>but he also didn’t hate some things about argentina. and again, the first example could be oikawa. </p><p>tooru looked at him in pure shock. like he said something crazy and deeply unexpected.</p><p>“i want to move here with you. so i can spend my every day with you.” </p><p>“even tho i mentioned a lot of negative things about argentina; this place seems to make you happy, and even if i don’t like admitting i kinda like how things are here” iwaizumi whispered that last part, keeping a genuine smile on his face. </p><p>oikawa’s eyes... his boyfriend’s eyes, started to seem a little glossy, and suddenly, tooru’s lips were on his own. </p><p>“iwa-chan~” he sobbed while smiling “thank you” he said “thank you, i love you”</p><p>hajime wrapped his arms around oikawa a little more thigh than before “please, don’t ever thank me for something as basic as loving you” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>